Benutzer Blog:Vulana/Salane in Schattenflucht (31)
right|300pxHier geht es zu den vorigen Teilen: Salane strandet in Sonnenfels, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, Salane in Schattenflucht (20), 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30. Montag Besuch beim gefangenen Karakas ---- center center center center center center center center center Feierlichkeit bei der Ga'Jin ---- Orza überreichte der Gajin die Gebeine des ehemaligen Häuptlings Zapa, was diese sehr rührte. Wenn sich Salane richtig erinnerte, war Yucca einmal dessen Frau gewesen, bevor sie sich in Tolijo verliebt und mit diesem durchgebrannt war, was zu unrühmlichen Folgen und einer sehr langen und schweren Zeit für die beiden geführt hatte, die erst zuende gegangen war, als Orza und Salane die jetzige Häuptlingsgattin Yucca im Bilgewasserhafen aus der Hand einer skrupellosen, goblinschen Pflegeeinrichtung befreit hatten. center Sie tat sich immer noch schwer mit Salane. Das bemühte Lächeln, dass die Trollin ihr schenkte, tat ihr weh. Sie fragte sich, wie sie Yucca bloß zeigen könne, wie sehr sie diese schätzte und ehrte. Das würde wohl nur über lange Zeit möglich sein. Und dass es so war lang letztlich an Tolijo und natürlich der Befreiung. Immer noch lastete die Schuld der schlechten Behandlung durch angehörige ihres Volkes auf der Goblin. center Deshalb hielt sich Salane am äußersten Rand und sagte nur etwas, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Eigentlich, so hatte sie das Gefühl, wäre Yucca unbeschwerter und echter ohne sie. center center center center center Riyka hatte sich richtig ins Zeug gelegt. Die ganze Häuptlingshütte war mit gewundenen Blumenkränzen und anderen Dingen geschmückt und es gab feine Dinge zu Essen und zu Trinken. Den kleinen Blumenstrauß von wilden Blumen, den Salane der Gastgeberin hatte überreichen wollen, lag nun kraftlos neben ihr, bei all der Pracht - und um Yucca ncht noch näher zu kommen, hatte sie ihn gar nicht erst überreicht. Die Goblin saß etwas verlegen und sich fehl am Platz fühlend an der Seite und nahm von dort aus eher passiv an der Feierlichkeit teil. center center center center center center center center center center Noch hatte Salane ihrer Patientin nicht berichten wollen, dass Tolijos Strafe zu ihrem Zustand geführt hatte. Und heute wäre der aller letzte Zeitpunkt dafür. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Salane nahm sich diese Worte zu Herzen. Schon bald würde sie darauf zurück kommen und die Ga'Jin um Hilfe bitten. center center center center|650px center|650px center|650px Dienstag ((25.09.2012, Start von Mists of Pandaria)) Auf dem Weg ins Lazarett ---- Auf der Treppe zum Lazarett begegnete Salane der zitterig sich am Geländer festhaltenden Srolja. Die Trollin wllte unbedingt mit Macht ans Meer. Und so begleitete die kleine Heilerin ihre Patientin, ohne ihr dabei wirklich helfen zu können. Zum Tragen war auch die entkräftete Trollin viel zu schwer. center center center center center Irgendwann war aber auch das letzte Geländer zuende. Salane ging zu Tzek und bat diesen um Hilfe: center center|650px center Am Meer ---- center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Mittwoch Krankenbesuch ---- Srolja ging es von Tag zu Tag immer besser, was Salane sehr freute. center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center Wie oft sparte Yoriz Salane von seiner Aufmerksamkeit aus. Erst als sie ihn direkt ansprach, antwortete er ihr: center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center Samstag Besuch in der Häuptlingshütte ---- center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Salane präzisierte: center center|650px center center center center center Wie hartherzig war dieser Orc? Salane versuchte, den Zauber der Ortes wiederzugeben. Aber anders als bei Orza und Riyka gelang es ihr hier nicht, die anderen für die alten, ehrwürdigen und eindrucksvollen Tieren zu begeistern. center center center center center center Hörte er ihr überhaupt zu? Genauso gut hätte sie wohl auch gegen eine Wand reden können. Hartherziger alter Orc... center center center Die Goblin schnaubte. Der verstand ja wohl überhaupt nichts! center center Fast hätte sie ihm entgegen geschleudert, dass sie eine Schamanin wäre. Aber das kam ihr dann doch etwas angeberisch vor. Soviel gab es auf diesem Weg noch zu lernen! So versuchte sie, ihre Geschichte weiter zu erzählen. center Sie wurde aber wieder abgewürgt. center center center center center center center center center Salane gab es auf. Hier würde sie niemand verstehen. Statt dessen machte sie sich daran, Dornac den Verband zu wechseln. center center center center center center center Noch einmal wagte Salane einen neuen Anlauf, um ihre Geschichte vom Kodofriedhof zuende zu erzählen: center center center berichtete Salane mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe. Dornac musste ihr nicht erzählen, was sie konnte. center center center|650px center center center center center center Geknickt ging Salane schlafen. Sie hätte gerne jemandem davon erzählt, wie das Tier, das sich als erstes von ihr hatte heilen lassen und das treu immer wieder ihre Nähe gesucht hatte, heute gestorben war. Es hatte dabei, anders als die Kodos es sonst wohl machen, ihre Nähe gesucht. Sie hatte Kontakt zu ihm gehalten, bis dieser abbrach. Sie hatte den natürlichen Tod auf eine sehr berührende und tiefe Weise miterlebt. Außerdem vermisste sie das Tier, dem sie vorsichtshalber keinen Namen gegeben hatte, denn es war ja zu Friedhof gewandert, weil seine Zeit gekommen war. Vermutlich würde sie sich trotzdem immer wieder an diesen großen, graubraunen Kodobullen erinnern, dessen Wesen ihr so freundlich vorgekommen war. Sonntag Ein Gespräch mit der Ga'Jin ---- Salane fasste sich ein Herz und kam auf Yuccas Aussage vom Montag, für sie alle dasein zu wollen, zurück und sprach die Trollin an. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Salane kratzte sich am Kopf. Noch nicht gestellte Fragen nicht beantwortet zu haben, schien ihr kein sehr schwerwiegender Delikt. Aber offenbar braucht Yucca eine andere Basis für das Gespräch. Sie wusste vermutlich viel weniger über Salane, als diese über sie. Das Respektierte die Goblin. center center center center center center center (((Hier hatte ich mich verlesen und "geflogen" statt "geflohen" verstanden. Weshalb das Gespräch wohl etwas wirr wirkte beiderseits.)) center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Yucca nickte. center center center center center Yucca fragte nach den Geoblins, die ... center center center center center center center center center center center Salane stutzte kurz. So hatte sie das eigentlich noch nicht gesehen, aber wenn dieses Leben den Loa gefiel, dann wäre es sicher richtig, ihnen gefällig zu leben. center center center center ((Vermutlich ist Yucca das Z hier nur aus Versehen herein gerutscht und es waren Götter gemeint, keine Götzen. Oft nehme ich Dinge erst später auf meinen Bildern richtig wahr und lerne über meine Wahrnehmung. *schmunzelt*)) center Rukaya näherte sich und ließ Yucca im Satz verstummen. center center center center center Rukaya ging zum Strand hinunter und ließ eine durch dieses Urteil etwas verstörte Salane zurück. center center center center center center center center center center Salane lächelte. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Salane staunte und war erschrocken gleichzeitig. Das wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht! center Aber da Yucca so endgültig klang, wollte sie das nicht noch erklären. Sie hatte gedacht, Yucca hätte bei der bewustlosen Srolja Zu Bethekk beten können oder jetzt mit der erwachten Srolja zusammen. Sie hatte sich nur erhofft, dass die ihrer Magie beraubte Trollin Zukunftsperspektiven sieht, sich auf Dinge besinnt, die ihr wichtig sind. Avagraha hatte gesagt, das sei wichtig. Und sie hatte auch sogar die Loa erwähnt. Aber Salane konnte doch nicht einfach zu den Loa beten, bei Srolja. nachher würde sie irgendwas flasch machen und der armen, schwachen Trollin damit noch schaden! Letztlich stellte sie nur klar: center center center center Am Strand ---- center|650px Rikya hatte Post bekommen. center Rukaya reichte Salane den Brief, die ihn las und stirnrunzelnd an Yucca weiterreichte, die sich tatsächlich - wenn auch mit Abstand - neben sie gesetzt hatte, was die Goblin sehr rührte. center center center|650px center center center Tolijo vollführte mit Srolja irgendwelche Rituale. Als Mimiru auftauchte, war es mit Yuccas Gelassenheit schlagartig vorbei. Es schmerzte Salane zu sehen, wie sich die Trollin in sich zurückzog und wie sie auf Goblins reagierte. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center ---- Hier geht es weiter: Salane in Schattenflucht (32) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Steinkrallenpakt